deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Ramsay Bolton (Game of Thrones) vs Zorzal Caesar (Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There)
119 here, back from distractions related to Fallout 4, and anime, and real life, with another match: Ramsay Bolton, the legitimized bastard son of Roose Bolton, whose favorite sources of entertainment included castration, flaying, and human-hunting VS Zorzal El Caesar, the genocidal, rapist, iron-fisted prince of the Empire, who delusionally believes he can defeat a far technologically superior enemy WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Ramsay Bolton Ramsay Bolton, formerly Ramsay Snow, was the bastard son of Roose Bolton, who was the lord of the House of Bolton and its ancestral home of the Dreadfort in the North. When the War of the Five Kings started, Ramsay stayed in the Dreadfort until his father ordered him to retake the Stark's castle of Winterfell from Theon Greyjoy and his Ironborn raiders. During the raid, Ramsay's Bolton forces torch the castle's wooden structures, flay the Ironborn holding it and take Theon prisoner. After the Sack of Winterfell, Ramsay sent Theon Greyjoy, now turned into a broken pet called Reek, to Moat Cailin with orders to liberate it from the Ironborn holding it so the Bolton army could return North and take Winterfell as their own. After Theon negotiated the Ironborn's surrender, on the condition that they will return home in one piece, Ramsay had the surrendering garrison flayed anyway. Despite his father being displeased with his actions, Roose officially presented Ramsay with a document formally legitimizing him as a Bolton and the right to inherit the Dreadfort and his titles. Ramsay's personality is violent and sadistic as he seems to spend hours in the Dreadfort's dungeons personally torturing his prisoners, both physically and psychologically. He seemed to be fascinated with the Bolton's ancient tradition of flaying, or the act of skinning people alive, and had preformed it on enemies and prisoners extensively. Zorzal El Caesar Zorzal Caesar is the crown prince of "The Empire", a major power in a parallel universe with a Roman-like society and technology level, where magic and mythical creatures exist. The Empire creates or finds (its not immediately clear) a gate between dimensions, and send and army into the Ginza district of Tokyo. An off-duty Japanese Self-Defense Force officer, Youji Itami shows previously unknown leadership skills, taking command of the police, who hole up in the (Japanese) Imperial palace and hold off the Imperial (as in the fantasy-world Empire) army with handguns, submachine guns, and riot shields until the JSDF arrives and easily crushes the Imperial army, before launching a counteroffensive through the Gate, killing over 100,000 Imperial soldiers with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. Zorzal is first featured in chapter 30 of the manga, abusing and raping Tyuule, the former queen of a race similar in appearance to kememomimi- humans with animal ears, Tyuule herself has rabbit-like ears. Zorzal conquered Tyuule's people three years previously, and Tyuule offered herself into his service if he would save the lives of her people. Zorzal, however, unbeknownst to Tyuule, Zorzal ordered her people massacred and took her into sexual slavery, along with several other women from captured nations. Zorzal later makes a second appearance when Japan sends a peace and disaster relief envoy to the empire after an earthquake, escorted by Youji Itami and his unit, the Third Recon Team. Zorzal arrives in the emperor's throne room, leading several of his sex slaves in chains and collars around their necks. One of them, he states is a Japanese civilian named Noriko, who was kidnapped and taken back across the gate in the first hours of the invasion, before the Empire was decisively defeated. Youji is infuriated, and punches Zorzal in the face. Zorzal orders his guards to kill Youji and his men, but they prove no match for the firepower of their assault rifles. Several of the guards are killed by gunfire or bayonets, before the rest flee in terror. Youji then order a particularly bloodthirsty member of his squad, a female soldier named Shino Kuribayashi, to torture information about any other Japanese prisoners in the Empire out of Zorzal. Shino does this with extreme enthusiasm, brutally beating Zorzal and breaking his fingers. Zorzal reveals that the captives were taken and sold as slaves. Youji then rescues the captives and leaves the palace. When the Japanese authorities find out about the captives, they send a warning to the empire: evacuate the Imperial senate. The JSDF then send two F-4 Phantoms to bomb the imperial senate as a demonstration of their power. It is later revealed that Tyuule knows that Zorzal ordered her race wiped out, and is plotting to get her revenge. Tyuule intends to kill the Japanese civilian rescued from slavery, and frame the Empire for her death, in order to provoke the Japanese into destroying the Empire in retaliation. =Weapons= Swords 1 Westerossi Longsword (Ramsay) The Westerossi Longsword is, for all intents and purposes, identical to its European counterpart. The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed. Imperial Longsword (Zorzal) Zorzal Caesar, like many imperials, carries a longsword about about three feet long, with a double edge, similar to the longswords used by Imperial cavalry and some infantry. Zorzal's sword has a cruciform grip similar to a European longsword. 119's Edge A longsword's a longsword. Even. Secondary Melee Flanged Mace (Ramsay) In the TV series, Ramsay Snow uses a flanged mace with a length of about two feet and a four-flanged head. The flanges on the head of the mace are designed to focus the impact, allowing the mace to break bones and cause internal injuries underneath armor. Gladius (Zorzal) Some Imperial soldiers carry a short sword similar to the real-world Roman Gladius. The Gladius, also known as the Gladius Hispaniensis (Latin: Spanish Sword) was the standard sword of the Roman Army for the 3rd century BC onwards. The was, as the name suggested, based on earlier Spanish swords the Romans encountered on their military campaigns in the region. Previously, early roman swords had looked similar to the Greek Xiphos. While different variants of the blade existed, such as the Mainz and Pompeii variants (named for places where they were found), the sword had a blade of 60-68 centimeters and a wooden grip with a cup-shaped guard and a roughly spherical pommel. The gladius could be used to for cutting and slashing attacks, however, its main purpose was as a stabbing weapon, used for thrusting while protected behind a large square shield. This was typically done in a massed shield wall formations. 119's Edge Zorzal's Gladius. While the mace is capable of breaking bones under armor, the gladius is capable of piercing Ramsey's lighter armor, and sharp force trauma tends to be more capable of doing fatal damage Spears Westerossi Spear (Ramsay) Westerossi Spears are typically simple wooden shafts, for the purposes of this match, about six feet long, with a triangular steel head which may be anywhere from about five to twelve inches in length. Imperial Spear (Zorzal) The Imperial army uses a roughly six foot thrusting spear with a double-edged steel blade about ten to twelve inches long. Below the head of the spear are a pair of wings similar to those of a boar spear, one the wings having a hook on it, possibly for unhorsing cavalry. The weapon is used in combination with the scutum, typically in a spear wall formation. 119's Edge Zorzal's Imperial Spear for its greater versatility, given its ability to pull down cavalry, disarm, or pull enemies off their feet with the hook. Polearms Lochaber Axe (Ramsay) Westerossi soldiers are seen using a polearm similar to the real-world Scottish Lochaber axe. The Lochaber is a polearm about six feet long with a large cresent-like axe blade similar to a voulge or bardiche, sometimes extending out to a point for thrusting. The weapon also has a hook on the back for unhorsing cavalry. The weapon also sometimes had a butt spike mostly intended as a counterweight, though it could be used as a secondary point as well. Imperial Halberd (Zorzal) Some Imperial soldiers in Gate carry a halberd rather than the spear more typical of their Roman inspiration. A halberd is a polearm combining an axe, spear head, and spike for unhorsing cavalry or downing and immobilizing enemies on foot. The Imperial halberd has a narrow axe head, meaning it may focus the impact on a smaller area, allowing it to better punch through armor than a broader blade of the same weight. 119's Edge The Imperial halberd is lighter, meaning faster movement and more focused impact on the smaller blade, but on the other hand, the Lochaber has a longer edge and heavier blade, which may result in greater impact force. For now, I'll go with Even. Bows Composite Bow (Ramsay) Ramsay Bolton is a skilled hunter and archer, favoring a composite bow for his hunts for his human prey, which he normally conducts on horseback. Ramsay is a skilled enough shot to simply disable a fleeing target from a distance on a moving horse, allowing him to either flay them alive or feed them alive to his dogs. The composite bow has a length of about 3-4 feet, and is a recurve design presumably made from wood, horn, and sinew, to allow for extra flexibility. In the hands of a skilled archer, the bow can reach a maximum range of over 300 meters. Arbalest (Zorzal) An arbalest is a type of powerful crossbow with a steel prod and a windlass mechanism for drawing back the string. This type of crossbow as powerful enough to pierce nearly any armor, and could be fired up to 300 meters with lethal forces. The trade off, however, was that that bow was slower to reload than lighter draw weight crossbows. 119's Edge Both weapons have a similar maximum range, but the arbalest has greater stopping power while the composite bow has greater rate of fire. Given the amount of armor the relative sides are wearing, I'll give it to Zorzal's Arbalest as it will almost certainly pierce Ramsay's armor, while the bow might not pierce Zorzal's heavier armor. Armor Chain Mail (Ramsay) The TV series version of Ramsay Snow is seen wearing mostly his typical fur coat in battle, but for the purposes of this match, it will be assumed he will wear the chain mail with padding underneath typical of Northern armies. Chain mail armor offers decent protection again both melee attacks and projectiles, but, can still be pierced more easily than plate armor. And before anyone asks, I know Ramsay wears plate armor in the books, but this is the TV Version. Plate Breastplate, Shoulder Guards, Tassets Zorzal wears an ornate gold-plated steel breastplate and shoulder guards, signifying his rank as a military commander and prince of the Empire. He also wears tassets (groin guards) consisting of layered leather straps plated in steel (and gold above that, not that that will have any impact) covering the groin. It will be assumed that he will wear padding underneath as well, and that he will have chain mail covering areas not covered by plate. 119's Edge Zorzal's plate armor for its far superior protection. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of experience, both Ramsay and Zorzal have fought and commanded men in battle, but neither of them have done so particularly frequently. Ramsay does get an edge in tactics for his use of guerilla warfare to cripple Stannis Baratheon's forces with only 20 men, while Zorzal seems to have crushed his foes with the brute force of the large Imperial Army. In terms of training, Zorzal is implied to be an accomplished swordsman, while Ramsay, while more competent than his book counterpart, still seems to favor force over finesse in his sword technique. In terms of physical strength, Zorzal has a higher level of strength, given his muscular frame and imposing size, being over 6 foot five inches tall. In terms of brutality, this one is close- Zorzal is a sick son of a bitch who relishes in slaughtering entire races, save for their women, who he takes into sexual slavery and subjects to brutal rape. Ramsay Bolton, however, reaches an even greater level of depravity, seeming obsessed with the Bolton's traditional method of torturous execution- flaying his victims alive. In addition to flaying his victims, Ramsay also has shown his sadistic nature when he castrates and tortures Theon Greyjoy and brutally rapes Sansa Stark, as well as his infamous "hunts" for his victims, who he releases in the woods, before setting his dogs on them. In terms of armor, Zorzal gains a substantial edge by wearing plate, rather than mail armor, however, like Ramsay, Zorzal does not wear a helmet, limiting his score. =Notes= The battle will be five on five. The version of Ramsay Snow will be be the TV version, so no plate armor, but on the other hand, he's actually a competent military commander. =Battle= Ramsay Bolton: Zorzal El Caesar: Imperial Army camp, near the Dreadfort, Westeros Imperial Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar walked out to a perimeter guard post at night. The crown prince had a habit of surprise inspections of night watch post. Any man he found to be sleeping on the job was summarily executed, along with anyone else stationed at the guard post at the time. Whenever the Crown Prince was present at the camp, the guard posts of the Imperial Army sentries suddenly became far more alert. At the moment, they were thousands of miles into the world beyond the Gate, that had, by a stroke of good fortune led the Imperial Army right into the capital of the foreign nation. With the fall of their capital of King's Landing fallen and their coward of king dead, their resistance was fractured. Things continued to go well when the Imperial Army caught the war-weary armies of first House Lannister, and then House Stark, by surprise in the Riverlands, and wiped them out nearly to a man. While a separate Imperial Army under Legate Marcianus marched south from King's Landing, into the region known to the native people as "The Reach", Zorzal's army marched north. "Your Majesty", an Imperial army soldier saluted the crown prince as he approached the guard post. At that moment, the speaker was struck in the neck by an arrow. The soldier grabbed the arrow as the wound bled profusely, and removed it from the wound. That proved to be the last mistake of his life- without the arrow in the way, the wound bled even more quickly, and the Imperial soldier fell to the ground, dead. Zorzal drew his longsword from its sheath as the three other remaining Imperials at the guard post readied their weapons. One of the Imperial troops raised an arbalest and loosed a bolt towards a group of five men on foot dressed in dark brown furs typical of the Northerners, who hid in the darkness at the edge of the forest. The bolt pierced the Westerossi soldier's furs and chain mail armor, and embedded itself in his chest. The Bolton soldier fell to the ground, bleeding from his wound. Having spotted the location of the attackers, Zorzal drew his sword and yelled "Forward, cut them down! Leave none alive!" The Imperial Crown Prince then led the charge forward, followed by his five remaining men. A Bolton soldier tried to loose and arrow at Zorzal, but it bounced off the prince's gold-plated steel cuirass. Zorzal rounded on the Bolton soldier as he threw down his bow and tried to draw his sword, however, the prince was too quick for him, and Zorzal made a cut to the unprotected throat, killing him. Within a second, the rest of the Imperials collided with the Bolton soldiers with a clash of steel. An Imperial armed with a halberd pulled a Westerossi soldier to the ground with the hook, and prepared to finish him with a strike of the axe. However, he did not see Ramsay Bolton come up from behind and thrust his sword under the gap in armor under his arm. The blade pierced into the chest cavity, piercing one of the lungs and severing multiple major arteries. The Imperial soldier soldier coughed up blood and fell to the ground as he breathed his last, as Ramsay withdrew his blood-covered blade. Ramsay's intervention, however, did not save the Northern soldier for long- a thrust from an Imperial Spear as he tried to get up took care of that. In the chaos of the battle, a Bolton soldier brought down his Lochaber Axe, severing the shaft of the spear of an Imperial soldier. The Imperial dodged backwards, evading a second vertical strike from the axe and drew his gladius. The Imperial attempted to get in range to strike with his sword as the edge of Lochaber ground against his plate armor, leaving a scratch in the steel. The Imperial charged forward, preparing to make another attack, but the axeman thrust his polearm forward, into the Imperial's leg, incapacitating him in pain long enough to make a second thrust, into the eyehole of his helmet, killing him instantly. . The Bolton soldier with the Lochaber then turned his attention to a Zorzal himself, making another vertical swing at him. The Prince easily evaded the strike, dodging to the side, before he lunged forward. The Prince was now inside the range of the Lochaber's pole. Zorzal thrust his sword into the Bolton soldier's neck, the point going straight into the carotid artery, spraying out blood, before the Bolton soldier collapsed to the flood. At the same time, the last surviving Bolton soldier apart from Ramsay was cut down by the two surviving Imperials, impaled by an Imperial spearhead, before his head was split open by a halberd, finishing him off. The raid on the invading army camp was a disaster. Now Ramsay Bolton stood alone on the battlefield, cornered by the two Imperial soldiers against a tree. In desperation, Ramsay charged forward, flanged mace in hand. Ramsay got within the length of the Imperial with the spear, barely evading a thrust from the Imperial halberdier, before he swinging his mace, impacted the face of the soldier, bending the noseguard of his helmet forward as the weight of the mace caved in his skull. Ramsay Bolton attempted to retreat- he was no coward, but even he know when he was outmatched, especially considering the rest of the Imperial troops- thousands of them, would surely be alerted by the commotion at the guard post. As Ramsay retreated into the forest, dodging between the trees, Zorzal grabbed a composite bow and a single arrow from a fallen Westerossi. The Imperial Prince took aim at the figure fleeing into the dark woods... the hunter had become the hunted. Zorzal loosed a single arrow, which landed in Ramsay's back, piercing into his chest and collapsing his right lung. Ramsay Bolton struggled to get up and maintain a weak grip on his mace as he gasped for air, Zorzal rounding upon him, sword in hand. Ramsay got up with the support of a tree and attempted to swing his mace, but, disoriented and vision blurred from lack of oxygen, he missed by a margin of at least a foot, before falling back to the ground. Zorzal swung his sword in a vertical arc, cleaving straight through Ramsay's neck and severing his head. Zorzal pulled his sword out of the ground beneath Ramsay's neck, before wiping the blood and dirt off the blade on his vanquished foe's clothing. Zorzal then grabbed the severed head of his enemy, and returned to the camp, intending to have it placed on a stake, and have it carried at the front of his army, when he laid seige to the Dreadfort the next day. WINNER: Zorzal El Caesar Expert's Opinion Ramsay Bolton was a skilled guerilla tactician and a brutal sadist, however, as a bastard, he did not have the swordsmanship training of that Zorzal would have received as a crown prince of the Empire. Zorzal also had superior armor and weapons, giving him a further edge in this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts